Buon Compleanno
by Moritazul
Summary: El 10 de marzo es un día nada grato para Afrodita; más que de celebración, es fecha de luto, empañada de amargura, pena y melancolía. Shaina no está al tanto de esto, sin embargo, e insistirá en festejarlo como sólo ella sabe. Crackship. AU donde todos reviven (?
1. Preparativos

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía esperándolo ya? ¿Dos horas? ¿Tres? A juzgar por las velas casi completamente consumidas, probablemente más. Era muy extraño que tardara tanto. Claramente le había dicho que no pensaba celebrarse de ninguna manera, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez Death Mask o Shura se las habían arreglado para sacarlo a rastras de piscis y festejarlo en algún bar de Rodorio. Era la única posibilidad que se le ocurría.

La amazona de Ofiuco comenzaba a cabecear cuando le pareció escuchar pasos adentrándose al templo. De inmediato espabiló para aguzar el oído y así comprobar, para frustración suya, que por enésima vez la engañaba su imaginación. Soltó un suspiro y trató de consolarse pensando que ya no debía tardar en llegar, mientras tomaba un poco de crema batida con la yema de su dedo. No hubiera querido arruinar la decoración, pero el azúcar le ayudaría a mantenerse despierta, o eso quería creer. Mientras saboreaba la nata, rió divertida pensando en lo gracioso que resultaba haber tenido esta perfecta idea en el último minuto, prácticamente por accidente, después de pasar días pensando en un buen regalo.

_Ese día, algunas horas atrás…_

Había gastado cantidades ridículas en cerámica suiza original, sin contar los gastos de envío. Pero eso, más que un obsequio, era una compensación, pues se lo debía al pisciano luego de destrozar sus preciados floreros en uno de sus acostumbrados arranques de ira. Todavía tenía que buscar el que sería su regalo de cumpleaños, algo que fuera realmente significativo. Después de pasar noches en vela dándole vueltas al asunto, justo cuando se llegó el día, decidió prepararle un pastel. ¿Qué mejor presente que uno hecho por ella misma con amor y empeño?

Tras unas rápidas compras en el pueblo, tuvo listo todo lo necesario, y libro de cocina en mano, se puso manos a la obra. No había manera de que saliera mal, después de todo, no era su primer intento, seguramente en algo habría mejorado desde la última vez. Aún así, no podía confiarse, de modo que tuvo extremo cuidado en seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Encendió el horno para precalentarlo mientras preparaba la masa, y leyó y releyó la receta para asegurarse de haberla comprendido bien. No tenía demasiada complicación, solo había que utilizar las cantidades correctas, y agregar uno a uno los ingredientes en el orden indicado mientras iba batiendo todo. Así lo hizo, no sin dejar de revisar una y otra vez el libro cual paranoica.

Suspiró aliviada al probar la mezcla y constatar que sus habilidades en la cocina no andaban tan mal como imaginaba. Orgullosa de su logro, se dispuso a enharinar el molde que utilizaría, procurando no dejar un solo espacio sin engrasar. Finalmente, vertió la masa en el recipiente y lo metió al horno; la cuestión ahora sólo sería esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos, tal y como señalaba el recetario. Luego de poner cinco alarmas, por si acaso, tomó una vasija en donde montó nata suficiente para tres pasteles, pues no quería que acabara faltándole. Para cuando terminó le había sobrado bastante tiempo; hubiera podido darse un baño rápido, o empezar a lavar los utensilios que había ensuciado, pero prefirió dedicarse a vigilar el biscocho: posicionada frente a la estufa, permaneció estática, en cuclillas, sin quitarle la vista de encima al horno.

A los pocos minutos, un fuerte olor a quemado comenzó a inundar la cocina. _"¿Qué rayos…?"_ Pensó haciendo una mueca. Aún no pasaba ni media hora desde que se había empezado a cocinar. Y no sólo eso, al abrir la puerta y pinchar el pan con un palillo, este salió lleno de grumos. Maldiciendo entre dientes, sacó el molde tan apresuradamente que ni siquiera tuvo el cuidado de ponerse primero los guantes, y ante el intenso dolor, ahora sí profirió groserías a los cuatro vientos. Para empeorar su ya de por sí mala fortuna, Kyu, escuchando la voz de su ama, entró corriendo a la cocina y, con ánimos de jugar, se lanzó a mordisquearle y tirarle del pantalón en el momento en que ella trataba de llevar el condenado intento de pastel hasta la mesa. Sin reparar en su mascota, siguió avanzando como pudo y, en el intento, acabó pisándole la cola a la cachorrita. El susto que se llevó al escuchar el lastimero chillido del animal fue tal, que dio un brinco hacia atrás y cayó de sentón al pisar mal. Por primera vez en su vida, sus fieles tacones la habían traicionado. El molde, por otro lado, salió volando para aterrizar con el borde hacia abajo, comprobando así la veracidad de la ley de Murphy. Porque si algo puede salir mal, seguramente saldrá peor.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que en un principio no fue capaz de reaccionar. Permaneció en el piso unos segundos, boquiabierta, contemplando su "obra" completamente echada a perder. Finalmente se levantó y, apretando los puños, dio unos pasos hacia la torta dispuesta a mandarla a volar de una patada con todo y refractario. Justo en el momento del impacto, sonaron al unísono las cinco alarmas, que para entonces ya había olvidado, haciéndole perder el equilibrio por el sobresalto para caer una vez más. Ante lo ridículo y absurdo de su situación entera, se encontró de pronto riendo a carcajadas sin poderse controlar, hasta que el estómago empezó a dolerle y se fue quedando sin aire. Patética, realmente se sentía patética. Tratando de recobrar la compostura, se puso de pie y se sentó a la mesa, clavando su mirada en lo único que había sobrevivido: la crema batida, en otras palabras, prácticamente nada. No había nada que pudiera hacer con sólo una vasija llena de nata montada. Justo cuando atravesaba la puerta, resignándose a recorrer todas y cada una de las tiendas de Rodorio para buscar algo que comprarle a su enamorado, una idea se formó de pronto en su mente. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido desde un principio?

Ahora en piscis, aún con la pícara sonrisa dibujada sobre su faz, se observó detenidamente, desde la cama, en el espejo. No podía esperar a ver la expresión en el rostro de Afrodita en cuanto la viera así. Luego de ajustarse el liguero, se recostó sobre los almohadones al tiempo que tomaba un poco más de la crema que tenía untada en su torso. Más le valía al santo dorado llegar pronto, o encontraría su "pastel" ya sin cobertura alguna.

* * *

_Y a este crackship cariñosamente le llamamos **poisonshipping **en el grupo de rol donde juego. Espero sea de su agrado, van a ver mucho de esto por aquí. Lamentablemente, el contexto de cómo surgió la relación se los voy a deber, confórmense por lo pronto con el porno (?_


	2. Sorpresa inesperada

Sólo unas horas más y esto terminaría. No tenía más que introducirse al santuario tan sigilosamente como salió, casi al alba, y atravesar el camino hasta piscis. Con algo de suerte, no se encontraría a ninguno de sus compañeros en el trayecto por las doce casas. Era lo que menos quería después de haber logrado evadir durante todo el día las fastidiosas felicitaciones.

Al encontrarse finalmente ante las escaleras, suspiró antes de comenzar a subir, rogando en sus adentros no ser notado. En ocasiones como esa, detestaba enormemente habitar el último templo. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los once guardianes salió a su encuentro. Bajo otras circunstancias, no habría dudado en valerse de su afilada lengua para poner sobre aviso a su ilustrísima, pero hoy no podía sino agradecer la pereza o descuido de sus compañeros de armas.

Sintiendo como si su alma descansara, atravesó el umbral de su templo con nada más en mente que darse un baño e ir directo a la cama. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención cuando caminaba por la sala. Sobre su mesa de centro había dos bellos arreglos florales, cada uno colocado en un finísimo florero. No había necesidad de leer la tarjeta que junto con las flores venía, sabía perfectamente quién era el remitente, y a pesar de lo lindo del gesto, no pudo evitar sentirse bastante disgustado. Si realmente quería hacerlo feliz, debía haberse ahorrado la molestia, tal y como él se lo había pedido días atrás. Aunque la verdad era que no podía culparla, ¿cómo iba a saber ella que ese día se encontraba de luto?

Sin prestarle más atención al detalle, se dirigió a su habitación, esperando no encontrar más "sorpresas", pero al encender la luz, su mandíbula prácticamente cayó al suelo ante la visión que contemplaban sus ojos: vistiendo unas diminutas bragas de encaje, su hermosa amazona yacía dormida sobre la cama. Las medias de red, sujetas de un liguero a juego, acentuaban la sensualidad de sus largas piernas, ataviadas con unos tacones mucho más altos que los que solía utilizar; y la belleza de su piel clara y tersa se veía realzada con la crema batida untada sobre su torso desnudo. Ante semejante escena, sólo pudo exclamar una cosa.

—Mis sábanas de seda.

Como el histérico que era, se apresuró a acercarse a la cama para evaluar los daños: por lo menos la mitad de la superficie de sus sábanas se había embarrado de nata con los movimientos involuntarios de su bella durmiente. Si las lavaba antes de que las manchas se secaran, posiblemente lograría salvarlas. Sin perder el tiempo, sacudió ligeramente a Shaina por los hombros.

—Shaina, Shaina, despierta. Shaina.

Los insistentes zarandeos, más que los llamados de él, surtieron efecto de inmediato. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, dedicándole una sonrisa al encontrarse con el rostro del santo, a pesar de sentirse muy apenada por haberse quedado dormida.

—Por fin llegas. Fe…

—Levántate —la interrumpió antes de que se atreviera a pronunciar las aborrecidas palabras— no hay tiempo que perder.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? Tenemos toda la noche para celebrarte.

No dudó en apartarla de sí en cuanto la vio incorporarse para extenderle los brazos. Era lo único que le faltaba, que encima de venir hasta su templo para recordarle una fecha tan deprimente y de arruinar su fina ropa de cama, lo dejara a él todo mugroso.

—Querida, si quiero rescatar lo que queda de mis sábanas, tengo que actuar ya. Ahora, si no vas a ayudar a reparar el desastre que has hecho…

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —esta vez fue ella quien interrumpió mientras se levantaba de golpe, permitiéndole sus tacones mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

— ¡Hablo muy en serio! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me va a costar sacar todas estas manchas?—haciéndola a un lado, se dedicó a retirar maniáticamente las sábanas de la cama.

— ¡¿Vamos a pasar por esto de nuevo?! ¡¿Tan importantes son esas malditas cosas como para ponerlas por encima de mí?!

Repentinamente, la situación comenzó a causarle gracia a Afrodita hasta cierto punto, por lo que no pudo contener una sarcástica risa que hizo enfurecer todavía más a la amazona.

—Quisiera que pudieras escucharte para que te dieras cuenta de lo ridícula que suenas. Cualquiera diría que tienes celos de otra mujer.

—¡Pues preferiría estar sintiendo celos de una zorra que de un montón de trapos!

En ese instante, el pisciano se giró hacia ella con los ojos entrecerrados. Lo estaba llevando a sus límites.

—Mucho cuidado con lo que deseas, puede que se haga realidad.

Estupefacta, permaneció inmóvil, con el rostro desencajado, viendo cómo ante su perplejidad, Afrodita se disponía a salir de la habitación con las sábanas en sus manos.

—Si no hay nada más que tengas que decir, hazme el favor de retirarte. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer —retándola con la mirada, se quedó al lado de la puerta, esperando para darle el paso.


	3. Festejemos

No podía creer que se atreviera a decirle algo así, y con tanta naturalidad. ¿De verdad era capaz de engañarla? ¿O era la indignación la que hablaba? En cualquier caso, el deseo de partirle la cara era cada vez más fuerte, pero aunque tenía bien merecido que le rompiera los huesos por siquiera insinuar que podía serle infiel, la ira, excepcionalmente, no fue capaz de nublar su juicio. Si sabía bien de qué pie cojeaba, tenía que sacar provecho.

—¿Quieres que me largue? ¡Me largo entonces! Pero antes déjame darte un abrazo por tu cumpleaños, querido —habló acercándose peligrosamente, con la peor intención reflejada en sus ojos.

—¡No te atrevas, Ofiuco! ¡Esta camisa es Gucci! —alcanzó a decir mientras retrocedía para topar contra la pared.

—Pero si sólo quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños, _morino mio_ —al tenerlo arrinconado, se aferró fuertemente a él, frotándosele encima para ensuciarlo con la crema que le quedaba en el cuerpo— Muchas felicidades Afrodita, espero que la pases muy bien lavando tus estúpidas sábanas, ¡y que los años por venir te quiten lo desconsiderado y lo paranoico e histérico e idiota e insensible!

— ¡Salvaje! Estás… estás… —el santo, al no poder disimular el temblor en su voz, tragó saliva con dificultad.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, ya para estos momentos estaba sacando fuerzas de su propio orgullo, pues permanecer indiferente ante el delicioso roce entre su cuerpo y el de la amazona representaba una verdadera odisea. Trataba de concentrarse en lo molesto que le había resultado su empeño por festejarlo, en la conmoción que lo sacudió al descubrir sus sábanas echadas a perder, en lo vulgar de la acción de Shaina. Pero el calor de sus suaves pechos frotándose sobre su tórax era sencillamente enloquecedor. El deseo pronto superó al enfado, hasta hacerlo desaparecer completamente.

—¿Estoy qué, mi vida? ¿Arruinándote la camisa? No sabes cuánto NO lo siento —ignorante de lo que estaba provocando en él, continuó apretándolo con más fuerza, hasta que la tomó por los hombros para alejarla un poco y mirarla fijamente.

—Actúas como una niña malcriada. Alguien tiene que darte un buen castigo.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes —respondió desafiante. A pesar de la pícara sonrisa que el pisciano le había dedicado, aún continuaba demasiado ofendida como para descifrar sus nuevas intenciones, por lo que al verse bajo el cuerpo de Afrodita luego de ser empujada hasta la cama, no pudo sino balbucear completamente confundida— ¿Q-qué crees que…? Ahora n-no vas a…

Hacía mucho tiempo que Piscis no veía esa adorable expresión de nerviosismo en el rostro ruborizado de Ofiuco. Casi con malicia, sonrió de nuevo para inclinarse sobre ella, pudiendo escuchar claramente los acelerados latidos de su corazón mientras le susurraba al oído.

—No te preocupes, no voy a ser tan severo.

No hubo oportunidad para siquiera tratar de hacerse la fuerte, de quitárselo de encima y mandarlo al demonio por pretender hacerla a su antojo, rechazándola primero y seduciéndola después. El dulce susurro quebró su orgullo, haciéndola sucumbir al instante. Un suspiro entrecortado escapó de sus labios para goce de Afrodita, era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Lentamente bajó por su cuello para saborear la crema batida de la erizada piel de su pecho. La respiración de la amazona se agitaba más y más con el tibio roce de su lengua, y se sintió enloquecer al percibir los labios de él recreándose en los oscuros extremos que coronaban sus tersos relieves.

Tras deleitarse con el sabor de aquella piel intensa, el pisciano se incorporó para poder mirarla a los ojos, mientras le paseaba su índice por el vientre embadurnado, llevándolo luego hasta los labios de su amada, bordeándolos suavemente con la nata. Poco a poco ella entreabrió su boca, relamiéndose el dulce, investigando con su lengua el travieso dedo. Un beso robado la sacó de su embelesamiento. Presa de una grave urgencia, ella se deshizo de la camisa, arrancándola desesperadamente mientras se perdía en aquel intenso ósculo que iniciaba inevitablemente su caída hacia el abismo. Verse semidesnudo dio pie a que él le desabrochara los ligueros y la despojara de sus pequeñas bragas, provocando que la amazona de dispusiera a desprenderse de las medias

—Déjatelas. Quédate así —exclamó en un ronroneo, interrumpiendo su acción.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la peliverde. Dispuesta a complacerlo, asintió, pasando sus manos a desabrocharle el cinturón.

—Como tú quieras.

Una vez que no hubo más prendas que les estorbaran, ella se reclinó nuevamente, atrayendo hacia sí al santo. Pero él no tenía tanta prisa por recibir su regalo, quería disfrutar primero de la fiesta. Tras robarse el aliento uno al otro, continuó paseando sus labios por la escultural figura, embebido en la exquisita tarea de borrar todo rastro de la dulce nata que aún quedaba en su cuerpo. Si aquello para la amazona era de por si desquiciante, sentir su mano rozando el interior de su muslo hasta colarse lentamente entre sus piernas, era como caer en un vértigo absoluto en el que se hundía más y más con cada caricia. El pisciano disfrutó viéndola estremecer al llevarla una y otra vez al borde del clímax, para en cada ocasión dejarla con ansias de más. Ella, completamente entregada a esa bella agonía, no podía dejar de apresar las sábanas con sus manos.

—Smettere de giocare… —consiguió articular entre gemidos suplicantes, sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en su lengua materna.

— ¿Qué dices, cara mia? —imitó su acento italiano, completamente seguro de tenerla a su merced tras ese pequeño desliz.

—Que ya te dejes… de juegos…

Verla así, ardiendo de deseo, mordiéndose los labios con desesperación, hizo crecer aún más la llama que dentro de él flameaba. Le resultaba tan excitante tenerla rendida, que quiso seguir prolongando la espera.

—No creo que haya sido suficiente castigo aún.

—Dijiste que no… serías tan severo.

—Y tú dijiste que teníamos toda la noche—dijo pasando su lengua sobre su vientre, entre el surco de sus pechos, hasta su cuello.

— ¡Afrodita…!—jadeante, le clavó las uñas en los hombros, incapaz de controlar sus ansias.

—Eres muy convincente cuando te lo propones —susurró tras el gemido de delicioso dolor mezclado con placer que le arrancó el ardiente rasguño, y la hizo retroceder sobre la cama hasta tenerla apresada contra la cabecera, donde arrodillado, la sostuvo por las caderas para que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas, preparándose para invadirla —Sólo no le digas a nadie que el caballero más terrible tuvo compasión de unos bellos ojos verdes.

Un nuevo gemido, esta vez de la italiana, se dejó escuchar en cuanto los cuerpos se unieron. En aquella posición, Shaina se aferró con fuerza a él, deseando tenerlo más cerca de lo que los cuerpos materiales les permitían, deseando con todo su ser sentir una vez más la calidez de su cosmos fundiéndose con el de ella, dejarse absorber por la sublime sensación de llegar al mismo cielo.

La enigmática danza que ejecutaban parsimoniosamente fue cobrando mayor ímpetu, musicalizada por las voces jadeantes de ambos. Con suma devoción se recorrían el uno al otro más allá de las fronteras de la piel, con sus miradas, con sus labios, con sus caricias. Extasiada y vibrando de placer, enloquecida por el ritmo con el que Afrodita tocaba cada vez más profundo dentro de su vientre, ella se atrevió a hacer una petición.

—Parlarne in svedese, per favore*— nuevamente, al encontrarse al borde del delirio, no era consciente del idioma en el que hablaba.

—Jag förstår inte ditt språk, min älskade**—dijo riendo complacido sin saber que cumplía la fantasía de su amada, pero al sentirla estremecer todavía más en sus brazos, adivinó ese punto débil por su idioma natal. Queriendo complacerla una vez más, le susurró al oído—Jabamiah, aldrig långt från mig, ingen nåd utgår stopp***.

El exótico y sensual tono de las palabras extranjeras la hizo perder el control por completo. Ya no era dueña de sí misma, gemía sin poderse contener, hundía las manos en sus cabellos, mordía su cuello con avidez. Finalmente fue en pos de su boca, entregándole el alma en cada aliento. Enlazados en esa unión que rebasaba los límites de lo tangible, sucumbieron deshaciéndose en fuertes espasmos al descansar el uno en el otro.

Exhausta, se dejó atraer en cuanto él se reclinó hacia atrás, reponiéndose ambos de la sacudida que los había atravesado como una corriente eléctrica. Envueltos en una infinita paz, se dedicaron regalarse tiernas caricias, mientras los latidos de sus corazones se acompasaban hasta resonar como uno solo.

* * *

*Háblame en sueco, por favor.

**No entiendo tu idioma, amada mía.

***Jabamiah, no te alejes de mí nunca, no dejes de emanarme misericordia.

_De acuerdo a su fecha de nacimiento, Jabamiah es el ángel guardián de Afrodita. Para él, Shaina es su ángel._

_Las traducciones están mal, yeah, pero se hace lo que se puede con el traductor de Google. Hagamos de cuenta que están correctas._


	4. Un regalo digno

Los cuerpos rendidos yacían entre las sábanas, el estrecho abrazo haciendo difícil distinguir dónde terminaba la piel de uno y empezaba la del otro. Él le peinaba los cabellos, empapados de sudor, aún asombrado de la facilidad con que ella le había echo olvidar su melancolía; ella dejaba que, delicadamente, sus uñas le describieran círculos infinitos sobre el pecho, pensando en lo bello que era deshacerse del orgullo para caer a sus pies. Aquel silencio en el que sólo se escuchaba la melodía de sus respiraciones fue roto de pronto por la voz sosegada de la peliverde.

—Me alegra que después de todo te gustara mi regalo.

El pisciano clavó su mirada en esos radiantes ojos jade, y dedicándole una serena sonrisa, le apartó algunos mechones del rostro para poder besar su frente.

—Me gustó, y sin embargo, me parece que aquí hay algo injusto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que se supone que sólo el festejado recibe los obsequios. Pero está bien, no me molesta tener que compartir si es contigo.

Esas palabras, lanzadas en son de broma, fueron tomadas muy en serio por la amazona, que no había contemplado tal planteamiento sino hasta ese instante. Tenía razón, no era justo que el regalo se tratara de algo que ella también había disfrutado. Algunos segundos permaneció recostada sobre el pecho de Afrodita, pensativa, formulándose una posibilidad completamente nueva para ella. Habiéndose decidido a hacerlo, se levantó colocándose a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Vienes por más…?

—Shhh —siseó colocándole un dedo sobre los labios— Es cierto. Mereces algo que sea para ti solo.

Luego de dedicarle una traviesa sonrisa, se inclinó para mordisquearle el lóbulo y luego trazarle el contorno de la oreja con su lengua. La repentina acción lo tomó por sorpresa, pero ante la placentera sensación simplemente se dejó agasajar, y tratando de ser recíproco, paseó con delicadeza sus palmas por la espalda de su amante, descendiendo parsimoniosamente hasta posarlas sobre sus caderas. Ella mientras tanto, dejó que sus manos le recorrieran el pecho, y al notar cómo se agitaba su respiración, no dudó en llenárselo de besos, gozando con cada suspiro que le arrancaba. Despacio, fue bajando su mano, llevándola desde los pectorales hasta el perfectamente esculpido abdomen, donde el camino no se detuvo: las delicadas caricias continuaron en descenso, alcanzando su entrepierna, estimulando con lisura cada fibra de su ser. En cuanto ella percibió que lograba encender de nuevo su llama, dejó que su boca comenzara el delirante recorrido hacia esa zona tan deseada, donde para desconcierto de Afrodita, los inexpertos labios de la italiana fueron fundiéndose poco a poco en aquella piel erotizada, dejando que su lengua descubriera sin pudor cada milímetro. Buscaba los puntos más sensibles, deteniéndose para entretenerse en ellos cada vez que los profundos gemidos los acusaban. En una suerte de venganza, abandonaba cada nuevo hallazgo en cuanto lo notaba a punto de llegar al clímax y seguía explorando nuevas regiones para volver a empezar el juego, sin dejar de acariciarlo hasta donde su posición se lo permitía.

Aquello lo estaba volviendo loco. Apretando los dientes, el de Piscis se apoyó sobre sus codos y contempló embelesado la entrega con la que ella le brindaba placer. Su trémula mano se deslizó entre los verdes cabellos, empuñando unos mechones muy cerca de las raíces, y de un ligero tirón, la hizo alzar la vista. La lascivia que la chica le imprimió a su mirar lo llevó al límite, estallando al poco dentro de ella para reclinarse hacia atrás, complacido y jadeante.

Tras recuperar el aliento, la amazona gateó hasta donde él se encontraba, recibiéndola el santo en sus brazos.

—Feliz cumpleaños—exclamó en un susurro.

Por primera vez, no sintió la detestable felicitación como frías agujas clavándosele en el pecho, sino más bien como un bálsamo redentor que aliviaba las heridas de su alma. Sintiendo cómo el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo, cerró sus ojos con pesadez, y antes de caer rendido, alcanzó a murmurar una sola palabra.

—Gracias.

* * *

_Algo muy breve para cerrar con este par. Gracias, Jabed, por tu comentario; como vez, todavía les faltaba la cereza del pastel (? Me alegra que esta historia te gustara :D_


End file.
